Making it Beautiful
by Girlwiththegeekyglasses
Summary: The story of Heather's but South Park! Don't know Heather's? A social outcast Kenny finally makes it to the top with the most popular group in school. And not long after he meets an attractive stranger with an alluring persona and becomes enthralled with him. However he soon discovers he'll find himself drowning in tragedy, loss, and the subject or torment from his peers.


Every day is the same. I go to my locker, dump out whatever papers and books I had stuffed in there from the night before and wait. It's a rare occurrence for a paper to be spared from creases, but the work _is_ done after all. Despite my notorious reputation among the few that are aware of my existence I do try my best. I'm no National Honors Society student but I'm okay. The longer I stand here waiting for the bell to ring I can't help myself from feeling rather reflective.

I'd like to say I'm a relatively good person. And I truly believe there is good in everyone; yet here I stand Senior year at good old South Park High I really can't help myself but wonder what happened?

I've known these kids all my life but as we got bigger we changed. I know that would seem obvious but not like this. Something about South Park seems to have this effect on people. High School became survival of the fittest and I'm just barely scraping by.

Take Stan and Kyle for example, we used to be so close in elementary but around middle school the group broke apart and changed. They stayed 'Super Best Friends' and are now top athletes in the school. Stan our resident quarterback of the football team and Kyle captain of the Basketball team. I guess that part of them stayed the same but at the same time they left me in the dust. Stan even abandoned Wendy when we got here. Horrible and cruel but a small part of me is the slightest bit grateful. If that didn't happen, she and I would have never been able to get so close as we are now. His loss; and my gain to an amazing friend.

As I find myself further lost in my thoughts I find myself approached by the very person invading my thoughts. The smell of lavender invades my nose a much more welcome scent compared to the borderline sickening body odor wafting from the gym. I blink a few times further clearing my vision to see a hand waving in my face.

"Earth to Kenny? Thought I lost you there for a minute. You've been staring into your locker for ages you doing alright?"

Wendy Testaburger. She smiles at me brightly and expectantly. I return the gesture in kind before responding.

"Sorry about that. I was thinking about some stuff."

"Stuff? Very specific. Enlighten me in this ever enthralling _stuff_ you speak of."

"I was thinking about elementary school. You know the good old days. Where everyone was friends and no one sucked ass."

I closed my locker finally and turned to her fully and continued.

"I know this is super cheesy and probably looking at the past rose tinted but I can't help but miss it. Everything was so much easier back then. "

Her eyes softened and a more somber smile replaces her previous teasing expression.

"I can get that. I miss it too. Probably a lot more than I really should. I think about Stan a lot too. Makes me wonder if anything would have changed on how things turned out. I really do miss him…"

As she trailed off, her eyes became glossy and she leaned against the lockers curling into herself.

Ouch. I didn't mean to rub salt in that old wound. I'm not entirely shocked she still has feelings for him, due to his now grown popularity he's a hard guy to forget about. And definitely grew to be really attractive. Dark black hair, bright blue eyes, muscular, the total dream. Can't say he hasn't visited my thoughts late at night.

"You really miss getting puked on all the time? Totally not hot. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? Watch a movie, pizza maybe? Karen has been asking when she'll see you again."

It's a cheap stab at Stan and a desperate and obvious attempt grab to lighten the mood while changing the subject. But, by the way her lips curl up in a toothy smile and the giggles that slip past her pink lips it seems to work.

"I'd love that. I'll bring a couple movies to choose from, snacks, and some pizza money. Tell Karen I'm excited to see her. "

I nod, beaming at her as the bell rings.

"All movies with happy endings? "

I ask her already knowing the answer.

A sly smile back,

"Naturally."

Shoulder checks, and shoved into lockers typical. Nothing new from South Park's finest! After an uneventful first period second was an even less remarkable. When lunch finally rolled around I tried my best to make my way past the cesspool of people and to the cafeteria.

My luck being terrible another shove sent me flying forward into the back of the person in front of me. Already stumbling over apologies I look up and my throat grows tight.

Stanley Marsh. Shit.

"Don't you watch where you're going?"

I can't even reply stuttering tripping over 'ums' and 'uhs' before I'm interrupted again. This time by Kyle Broflovski.

"I believe my friend Stan here asked you a question."

Supportive Super Best Friend as ever he came up to Stan's side wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Both now effectively blocking my path. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

"L-look I'm sorry. I got shoved I didn't mean to. Won't let it happen again."

They both stared down at me with narrowed eyes. Kyle's eyes more analyzing than Stan's. Neither of them budged from their place and I couldn't help feeling even more trapped.

Stan cocked his head to the side as he continued to stare down at me.

"You still wear that parka? Doesn't help your reputation at all bro. Everyone already knows you're poor this just looks like your trying to rub it in everyone's face."

"Not being well off is hardly a bragging right."

"Then you should really consider getting some better threads."

Cringing I nod and bow my head in defeat.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He immediately brightens up at that.

"Sweet! Nice talking with you bro."

After a not so playful or soft couple pats on my arm he and Kyle leave. And I'm left alone in the hallway. My appetite now lost and it's not like I had anything packed to eat anyway I reroute my direction back to my locker. Maybe I can just sneak out earlier.

Before I make it new voices catch my attention. There before my eyes I see the three who now rule the school. I stay quiet and slow my pace.

Rebecca or 'Red', part of the yearbook committee, definitely fake boobs and known for a lack of personality besides being a bitch.

Leopold Butters Stotch. Or just Butters. Always baffled me how he ended up with these girls. ASB member, pretty active in student activities. It just seemed that he was too nice of a guy to be roped into the shit that he now dishes out.

And finally Bebe Stevens. The worst of them all but undeniably beautiful. Puberty was more than kind to her. They all float above the grand scheme of it all it seems. Never harassed or bothered. The things I would do to have that.

"Red, you simply can't stand there and tell me how you want to lose weight then chickening out after vomiting barely anything."

Bebe's voice rang of mock concern while Butters rubbing comforting circles into Red's back.

"Maybe you can see a doctor? Tell them you've been getting sick a lot and keep gaining weight. You could trick them into giving you something that'll help you lose weight instead!"

Butters supplied helpfully. A scoff from Bebe prefaced her reply,

"Maybe you can grow a pair and go back in to the bathroom and finish revisiting today's lunch special."

Before the exchange could unfold Mr. Mackey turned the corner and with an exaggerated sigh approached the group. I felt an opportunity arise within me and moved closer to them while fishing out a fresh paper pleasantly surprised by the lack of creases I get to work out of Mr. Mackey's line of vision. This is a chance I couldn't risk not taking.

"Mm kay girls, … and Butters you know your not supposed to be in the halls during lunch period. "

"Red isn't feeling to well. We're helping her."

"Well none of you have a hall pass so I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you all detention. Mmkay?"

He replied crisply and began searching his pockets for what I could only assume detention slips.

"Umm! Actually!"

All their eyes immediately snapping to me and I feel my throat contract from nervousness.

"We all are out on a hall pass. ASB duties. Just had to stop for a moment for Red to catch a breather. "

I gingerly reach out and hand over the forged note to him. I try my best to conceal my shaking as he takes it from me and reads it over.

"Well it seems you're all listed. Just finish up and get out of the halls Mmkay?"

He handed the note back to me before I can even get a sense of relief the note is snatched back out of my hands by Bebe as she looks it over Red to right and Butters to her left reading the faux slip together. Once finished they look up unanimously staring at me with expressions I can't quite read.

"Quite the forgery. _Who are you?"_

" _Kenny! Uhh McCormick! I want a boon."_

 _Both Red's and Bebe's features softened while Butters remained soft._

" _And what would that be?"_

"Let me sit with you at lunch or something. Just once! If I'm seen with you people will leave me alone."

Bebe smirked in response.

"Silly you, lunch is practically over now."

I felt myself crumble as that reality struck in.

"However, you do have great potential. Blonde, blue eyed, and great bone structure."

Pinching my cheeks together she turned my face side to side further examining it.

"He has a super symmetrical face too, and the freckles can add for a cute youthful look."

Butters tagged on with a smile and I began to feel my cheeks burn. I can't tell if it's from me blushing or Bebe's grip.

"Of course he could stand to not dress homeless."

Ignoring Red's comment Bebe smiled and finally let go of my face.

"This could work, new clothes brush that hair and maybe you could be like us.

"Butters! Lend him some of your clothes. Red get your brush. We'll make him look amazing. "

She smiled apparently proud of herself and turned away. I felt a soft tugging on my arm and turned to see Butters looping his arm around mine and pulling me towards him with a small smile.

"My locker is this way. I have a few extra clothes in there."

I probably looked ridiculous by how enthusiastically I nodded and began to follow him but I couldn't care less now. I was getting more than I ever asked for.

"That was mighty nice of you back there. Why'd you do it?"

I didn't have to think much before I came with a precise answer.

"Because I wanted too."

"Here you go!" As Butters finished straightening out the fabric and turned away from me I finally got a look at myself. Ripped jeans were replaced with white slacks, a faded t-shirt tossed away now in its place a dark blue long sleeve button up. However my black converses got to stay. When Butters turned to face me again he had a small bottle in his hands. Seeing my eyes fell on it he held it up for me before handing me the bottle.

"Cologne. You can have this one I don't use it as much as I should. And we can all go shopping for better shoes for you and wardrobe this weekend. "

I stare down at the bottle, still trying to piece together today's events. Both Karen and Wendy are in for the surprise of their life tonight.

"Kenny?"

Snapping out of my thoughts I look up at Butters looking rather uncomfortable holding my old clothes.

"Yeah?"

"Umm. Bebe told me to toss your old clothes but what do you want to do with them?"

Boggled by the thought that Bebe would think I would throw away my stuff and be able to afford to and Butters kindness and consideration to my feelings I struggle to answer right away.

"Umm I'll just shove them in my backpack. "

He nods handing them back to me while keeping his eyes to the ground.

"And the parka?"

After a moment of silence I reply,

"That you can toss."

We exited the bathroom together to find Bebe and Red waiting for us outside. We quickly deposited my outfit staple into the trash. Bebe approached me with a brush and made quick work of my mop head. Smoothing out my hair to a much presentable appearance.

"And we're done! But only for now we obviously will have to teach you how to act and get you more clothes to wear. How do you feel?"

Words zoom through my mind before finally landing on one that fits.

"Beautiful."

 **Chapter end.**


End file.
